List of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E Characters
This is a list of characters for Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. Wasaobi High School Gunpla Committee Seigfried Drei Elizabeth Kennedy :Main Gunpla: CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene; YG-111E Gundam G-Self Eirene :Other Gunpla: GX-9900 Gundam X; XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Elizabeth Kennedy is the main protagonist of the series. She is the sister of Ash Kennedy who has a rather shy personality. Being a fan of Gundam and Gunpla at a young age, she moves to Japan with Shino (who is later revealed to be her daughter from the future) in the beginning of the story to participate in the Gunpla Grand Prix. Shizuka Amane :Main Gunpla: RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant/RX-0/V Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Valiant; GF13-017NJ/B Shining Gundam Brave; RX-9/B Narrative Gundam Brave :Other Gunpla: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Shizuka Amane is Elizabeth's best friend and one of her most valued allies. She is an avid fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative, as well as their titular mobile suits. She is also a friend of Aoi Shiroyama, who is the girlfriend of Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth's older brother. Alexandra Metzger :Gunpla: SMX-107 Bawoo Zwei; CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene Alexandra Metzger is a student from Germany, she moved to Japan after her parents found a new job in the country. She became fascinated with Gunpla during her teenage years and became a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the Qubeley line of mobile suits. She eventually becomes Jake Zimmerman's girlfriend prior to the beginning of the Gunpla Grand Prix. Ryo Mushisaiya :Gunpla: GNW-X08 Gundam Throne Acht Ryo Mushisaiya is a young man that Elizabeth met at Wasaobi High School. He is a regular at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store who was first shown as one of the many fans of the Gundam Throne line of Gunpla figures, but is usually a constant annoyance to Emily Flynn, the store's owner, often causing her to kick him out of her store. He was invited to join Seigfried Drei by Elizabeth, who he would later develop a relationship with. Jin Yamazaki :Gunpla: SXG-01DX Gundam Deathscythe Agnus; RX-0/S Unicorn Gundam 03S Phenex Sanctus Jin Yamazaki is a support crew member for Seigfried Drei. He specializes in tactical plans and Gunpla blueprints for the team, but he also participates in Gunpla battles every now and then. As the series progresses, he eventually becomes aware of Shizuka’s feelings for him. Douglas Pereira :Gunpla: RX-78-2C Gundam Corvine Douglas Pereira is a supporting character that debuted in the Brazil's Build Fighters arc. He is a talented Gunpla fighter hailing from Brazil and the older brother to two sisters, who joined the team as its sixth member. Ashley Zimmerman :Gunpla: SDMS-01CK Gundam Kurenai Legilis Ashley Zimmerman is Jake's twin sister, Melissa's older sister, and a fashion model who (along with Sean Harrington) saved Rumiko from being attacked by a group of students during her field trip in America. She joins Seigfried Drei as its seventh member later on in the story. Sachika Shimokawa Sachika Shimokawa is Chiaki's older sister, and a former member of Selphina Industries who betrayed the organization after she discovered Joshua's reasons for kidnapping Juliette from Nobuyuki and Eliza Shiroyama, and their true purpose of destroying the Gunpla Grand Prix with its embody system technology. She works at Emily's store and is also a member of the Gunpla Committee. In Regulation E2, after the Gunpla Grand Prix rules have changed based on feedback from the previous tournament, such as the embody system being banned and teams now being expanded to include ten members each, she becomes the eighth member of Seigfried Drei, where she will serve as both; a Gunpla fighter and support member. Albatross Signas Ash Kennedy :Gunpla: RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi"; AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma Ash Kennedy is the older brother of Elizabeth Kennedy, the boyfriend of Aoi Shiroyama, and the father of Hannah Shiroyama. Despite graduating from high school two years prior to the events of the series, he is still part of the school's Gunpla committee; serving as its vice president, and the leader of Albatross Signas. Jake Zimmerman :Gunpla: F91BD Gundam F91 Blue Destiny; GAT-X207E Chaos Blitz Gundam Jake Zimmerman is Ash's friend and rival during his high school days. He is often shown to be a cold and aloof individual who often cares less about the feelings of others, as well as Alexandra's boyfriend later on in the series. Aoi Shiroyama :Gunpla: AMS-00S Stark Thielva; AGE-3N Gundam AGE-3 Nebula Aoi Shiroyama is Ash Kennedy's girlfriend, a friend of Jake Zimmerman, and a childhood friend of Shizuka Amane. She is usually soft-spoken, calm, and reserved; but is also one of the "more attractive girls" in the school. It is later revealed that she is Hannah Shiroyama's mother. Xavier Dunn :Gunpla: ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" Xavier Dunn is Samantha Dunn's older brother and a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the sequel's titular mobile suit. Serina Arikawa Serina Arikawa is a Gunpla builder and occasional fighter of mixed Japanese and Swedish descent. She is mostly seen as support crew for Albatross Signas, often reviewing the team's Gunpla units before finalization, but she also has her own combat abilities as a Build fighter. Monica Pereira :Gunpla: RX-105E Ξ Gundam Eirene Monica Pereira is the shy but cheerful younger sister of Douglas Pereira, as well as Bianca's older sister. She is the sixth member of Albatross Signas, having joined once Maribelle forgave her, and a friend of Aoi and Serina. Sean Harrington :Gunpla: ASMF-X13D Providence Gundam Duodecim Sean Harrington is a gunpla fighter and Rumiko Kanzaki's love interest, who (with Ashley Zimmerman) were one of the people that saved her from an attack by a group of students during a field trip. He then reveals himself to be the seventh member of Albatross Signas in Episode 25. Juliette Shiroyama :Gunpla: SIMS-01J Extreme Gundam Type "J"; ASMF-X19B Infinite Justice Gundam "Brynhildr" Hitomi Juliette Shiroyama is the second child of the Shiroyama family. She is Maribelle's best friend who was believed to have been "killed" by Monica Pereira at the end of Episode Monica, only to discover that she was alive in Episode Ash, albeit as a brainwashed pilot of the Extreme Gundam Type "J". She was saved by Ash and Aoi. After she had reunited with her family and friends, she started to study abroad in America, but she returned to Japan when the Grand Prix kicked off. She eventually joins Albatross Signas as its eighth member after they announced that they are increasing the number of members a team can have in Regulation E2. Marcus Harvey :Gunpla: ASMBF-P03/V Gundam Astray Blue Frame Vale Marcus Harvey is an established Gunpla builder and fighter who was previously mentioned in passing throughout the series by Ash and Jake as they had a three way rivalry with one another when it came to Gunpla battles. He makes his debut in the sequel, where he joins Albatross Signas as its ninth member following his reunion with Ash and Jake. Harriet Matsuzaka :Gunpla: ASMS-01A Zeydra "Akatsuki"; ASMS-02A Ghirarga "Amaterasu" Harriet Matsuzaka is a versatile Gunpla fighter and the fourth generation leader of a small charity group known as the Majestic Rangers who expressed interest in participating in the Gunpla Grand Prix after seeing a flyer for it while studying abroad in New Zealand. Rising Ravens Shino Kennedy :Gunpla: CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami" Shino Kennedy is a cheerful and upbeat girl with a rather ditzy nature. She was initially introduced as the foster sister of Ash and Elizabeth, but it was later revealed that she is actually the latter's daughter, who (with her cousin Hannah) came from the future to save Marie. Samantha Dunn Samantha Dunn is the younger sister of Xavier and a member of the Rising Ravens. She is part of the team's support crew, often assisting her team with repairs for their Gunpla units. Chiaki Shimokawa :Gunpla: NZ-666X Kshatriya Necro Chiaki Shimokawa is a friend and rival of Shino. Like Shizuka, she is a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, but also a fan of Marida Cruz and her mobile suit, the Kshatriya, due to its combat prowess. Rumiko Kanzaki/Raven Harlot :Gunpla: SMR-18X Kämpfer Noire Rumiko Kanzaki is a Gunpla enthusiast, Elizabeth's former rival, and the main antagonist of the Ravens of Solitude arc. She is an aspiring artist whose life was shattered after an incident that happened during her field trip to America, which also resulted in a corruption of her mentality despite being saved by Sean and Ashley, becoming Raven Harlot in the process. As Raven, she used to bully Elizabeth because of her loss at a Gunpla battle against Jake Zimmerman, taunting her and making fun of her for her skills in Gunpla battle at the time; but the two would later become friends once more after Elizabeth saved her, which also resulted in Rumiko losing her Gunpla battle against her and becoming the person she once was. She becomes the main protagonist of Gundam Build Divers - Regulation E, where she enters a new Gunpla Grand Prix powered by GBN using the alias Raven, a nod to her former alter ego. Hitomi Amane/Karin Kimura :Gunpla: XM-X1/K Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kusanagi; XM-05/K Berga Giros Kagura; NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie Hitomi Amane is Shizuka's younger sister who has a crush on Jake Zimmerman. She is a playful Build fighter who likes to mess around in Gunpla battles, but like her sister, she is also shown to be serious. In the Angels of Seigfried arc, she went under the disguise of Karin Kimura, but it was later revealed that she made that disguise to protect herself and her sister from Rumiko Kanzaki, who went by the name Raven Harlot at the time. Madison Cruz :Gunpla: XXXG-I0W1 Wing Gundam Icarus Madison Cruz is an American gunpla fighter who joined Ash and his group as they leave for Japan to participate in the Gunpla Grand Prix. Alice Agafonov :Gunpla: PMX-000/R Reaver Messala Alice Agafonov is a Gunpla fighter from Russia and one of the employees at Emily's store. She has been a friend of Rumiko's since childhood, but their friendship was strained due to Rumiko's complete corruption after an incident that happened during their field trip to America. After Elizabeth saved Rumiko, the two have reconciled and restored their friendship as soon as she agreed to joined the Rising Ravens as its seventh and final member. Marie Harmon :Gunpla: RRMS-03P Psycho Zaku Kisaragi Marie Harmon is a childhood friend of Ash and Elizabeth's, as well as Douglas's love interest. She is a jazz singer and enthusiast who was kidnapped by Selphina Industries during one of her concerts and was absorbed into an embody-infused Destroy Gundam controlled by Monica while she was brainwashed by Joshua Simmons once again. After she was saved by Monica's brother Douglas and when Shino returned to the future, she takes the latter's place in the Rising Ravens once Rumiko invites her to join. Vanguard Stargaze Liliana Reyes :Gunpla: VSMS-X6S Zaku II Grau Liliana Reyes is a Build fighter hailing from the Philippines. She is a knowledgeable female who also happens to be the president of the school's Gunpla committee, and the leader of Vanguard Stargaze. She controls her own custom Zaku II based on the design of Char Aznable's with her own colors, but she eventually switched to one based on one of Amuro's mobile suits later on in the tournament. Maribelle Takizawa :Gunpla: VSMF-X20A/G Strike Freedom Gundam "Geass" Maribelle Takizawa is the current head of the Takizawa family and the cousin of Ash, Elizabeth, and Shino. Like Ash, she is a graduate of Wasaobi High School and a regular Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme vs. player. Daisuke Shiroyama Daisuke Shiroyama is the younger brother of Hanako and Aoi, and Hitomi Amane's love interest later on in the series. He is also the first male member of Vanguard Stargaze and the "builder" of a tag team with his twin sister. Melissa Zimmerman :Gunpla: RX-78GP02A-SO Gundam "Solanaceae" Melissa Zimmerman is the younger sister of Jake and Ashley who represents America in the Gunpla Grand Prix. She is a Gundam enthusiast who was studying abroad in Hong Kong until she learned of the Gunpla Grand Prix from her older brother; and while she does not take her brother's stubborn behavior seriously, she still respects him nonetheless. Asami Shiroyama :Gunpla: ASCMS-001X/V Gundam Delta Kai Vermillion Asami Shiroyama is the older twin sister of Daisuke; she serves as the "fighter" in the tag team group with him. Bianca Pereira Bianca Pereira is the youngest of the Pereira siblings hailing from Brazil who is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. She is a versatile fighter who often examines her opponents skills during a Gunpla battle to determine what strategy fits best. Team Managers Natasha Mendes Natasha Mendes is the manager of each team for the Wasaobi High School Gunpla Committee, as well as the main coordinator of the annual Gunpla festivals that happen each year. She also appears in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. Shinya High School Gunpla Club Neros Epsilon Cyrus Sliber :Gunpla: EMX-011 Zaku III "Efreet" Cyrus Sliber is the playful and flamboyant leader of Neros Epsilon. He is a french-based Build fighter who is shown to be a fan of the Zaku line of mobile suit, including the not-as-popular Zaku III line. He is often shown to hit on Shino, much to Ash's and Elizabeth's dismay. Jonathan Villers Jonathan Villers is a member of the support crew for Neros Epsilon. He specializes in creating Gunpla for the team, as well as overseeing any tactical plans the fighters use. Joseph Rogers :Gunpla: EGN-000 0 Gundam Neros Joseph Rogers is a student of American and French descent. He is a foreign exchange student at Shinya High School hailing from America, as well as a fan of Gundam who usually refuses to follow the latest trends in the Gundam and Gunpla worlds, often resorting to models from the 80's to the late 2000's. Yuichi Ishikawa :Gunpla: OZN-00MS2V Tallgeese II Virtue Yuichi Ishikawa is Xavier's main rival. Antagonists Selphina Industries Joshua Simmons Joshua Simmons is the main antagonist of Regulation E. He is the founder of Selphina Industries, as well as the adoptive "father" of Juliette, who was thought to have been "killed" by Monica Pereira after he had brainwashed her to doing so at his request in the end of Episode Monica. However, he was later arrested at the end of the series, which later prompted him to confess that he was the true mastermind behind the embody system and everything else that happened once the tournament ended. William Osborne William Osborne is Joshua's right hand man, and the secondary antagonist of Regulation E. Jaden Sliber Jaden Sliber is the fraternal twin brother of Cyrus. He is the builder and battle tactician, as well as the more serious and determined of the two brothers, often designing his Gunpla and planning out what tactics Cyrus should use. He was later revealed to be a spy for Selphina Industries, much to the shock of his brother and Neros Epsilon. Mentors Ms. Sumeragi :Gunpla: GN-001 Gundam Exia Ms. Sumeragi is a Gunpla battle judge and a retired Build fighter. She is the representative for Seigfried Drei, serving as the mentor for the team. Mr. Marcenas :Gunpla: MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Mr. Marcenas is the representative and mentor for Albatross Signas. He is a Gunpla tournament referee who, like the Kennedy family, holds a grudge against Selphina Industries, especially Joshua Simmons, whom he has a deep hatred for. He is also the rival of Ms. Sumeragi, having lost to her previously in a Gunpla battle. It was later revealed that he and Samuel were previously friends with Joshua and had worked in Selphina Industries with him, only for Joshua to betray them as he revealed his plans to use the embody system as a means of abolishing the Gunpla Grand Prix. This prompted them both to defect from the organization. Hanako Shiroyama/Ms. Halevy Hanako Shiroyama (also known as Ms. Halevy) is Ash's childhood friend who often acts like an older sister around him. She is a retired Build fighter who had lost interest in Gunpla battles due to her spending fifteen years away from America to live in the United Kingdom. She is also the older sister of Daisuke; Asami; and Aoi. As the series progresses, she regains interest in Gunpla battles; serving as the mentor for the Rising Ravens. Anastasia Anderson :Gunpla: YAMS-132/O Rozen Zulu "Omoikane" Anastasia Anderson is Hanako's friend and rival from her school life in the United Kingdom. She is the representative and mentor for Vanguard Stargaze. Flynn Gundam Hobby Store Emily Flynn :Gunpla: RX-79(G)Ez-8/A Gundam Ez-8 "Alice" Emily Flynn is the owner of the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store and a versatile Gunpla builder who offers advice and repairs to any damaged Gunpla unit. She previously had a crush on Ash prior to the events of the series, but the two remain good friends. Nicole McClure :Gunpla: RX-78GP01-SI Gundam "Silene" Nicole McClure is one of the employees at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store, she often stocks up on new Gunpla models once the store receives shipments, but is also shown to participate in free battles with her own custom Gundam GP01. Others Hannah Shiroyama :Gunpla: MS-06LS Zaku I Shrike Sniper; AGN-X06C Cherudim Gundam Cramoisi Hannah Flores is a mysterious tournament participant who partakes in the Grand Prix after transferring to Wasaobi. As the series progresses, she is later revealed to be Hannah Shiroyama, Ash Kennedy and Aoi Shiroyama's daughter from the future. She returns to her time alongside her cousin after Marie was saved, but she still maintains contact with her parents and their friends during the Gunpla Grand Prix arc.